Kurama and Yami Yoko
by Kagome-Juka-Julia
Summary: Yami Yoko is a 16-year-old orphane girl and she has only one true friend, kurama. But when she has a dream about him, she finds that she's crazy in love with the boy!


"Kurama, I love you," Yami Yoko whispered softly as Kurama held her closely while sitting under a tree in a meadow.  
"I also love you. I want to show you something. I hope you will enjoy it," he said taking hold of her hand and leading her into the forest.  
Leading her more and more into the forest they heard small voices. Like fairy voices. Then they came to the middle of the forest where they saw a waterfall with a small lake. The fairies came over to the couple.  
"Kurama! Bring you friend! Come and play with us! Come and play," they said pulling them all the way into the clearing and over to the waterfall. Then Yami Yoko heard something, and woke up.  
"AAAAAAAAH! No! No! No! I don't wanna go to school! Let me sleep!" Yami shouted in anger, hardly awake.  
Yami Yoko is an orphan child, age 16, and in the 11th grade, and she doesn't really have good grades so she gets yelled at. She lives with thirteen others and a housemother. Her parents died when she was only three months old. When she first started going to school she was always picked on. Even as a 16-year-old she has trouble with bullies. Of course she fights back, but she gets in trouble afterwards. Yami has only one true friend that looks out for her, Kurama, but she likes him more then just a friend. She's crazy in love with the boy.  
"Yami Yoko! Get up for school, you're going to be late," her housemother shouted as she was pulled out of bed and on to the hard wooden floor. "I'm coming, ma am. I just woke up," she said getting up off the floor and walking to the bathroom to get ready for school. After eating and brushing her teeth, she ran out the door. She saw Kurama waiting for her by the sidewalk as he did every day. "Yami! Come here a moment." Her housemother screamed out the open front door. "Coming ma am." "Yami Yoko, if I get a another phone call from the school saying that you got into a another fight you will be grounded. Do you understand" the housemother questioned. "Yes ma am. I understand you." She said running back down the pavement. "How are you this morning," Kurama asked as they started off to school. Yami was quiet, remembering her dream that she had the night before. She slightly blushed realizing that she had a crush on the tall red head cutie. Looking up to him she smiled and tilted her head some. "So far my morning has been great! How has yours been going," she asked back to him. "I also have been having a good morning," he chimed. She wanted to hold his hand but she didn't know if she should ask him or if she should just do it. Yami stopped dead in her tracks for a moment and thought to herself. He might think I'm being clingy or something, she thought. Kurama turned to her when he noticed she wasn't by him. "Is something wrong, Yami Yoko-san," he asked to make shore she was fine. She started to blush very deeply. "Kurama, may I hold your hand? You don't have to let me, but I would feel better if you did," Yami babbled. "I don't mind," He said plainly. Taking a hold of his hand she held it close. Kurama continued to talk to her. "You seem to be acting different today. Is something wrong," he questioned. "No nothings wrong! Why would something be wrong? Nothing happened, nothing at all," she mumbled. Looking at her a little worried about her health he wonders if something is wrong and she just doesn't want to say what it was. Maybe something happened to her when we split up at the crossing of the road on the way home last night. Did she get hurt? They got to school and went to do the normal school routine until snack break came when they met in the hall by the water foutin. Kurama would always get there first because his classroom door is right next to it. Once Yami Yoko showed up they went for a short walk down the hall and around the corner to the lockers saying not a word, but exchanging looks to one another. "How was Japanese History? Did you learn anything new," Yami asked. "It was interesting, but I still say my favorite subject is Chemistry. I am most interested in the chemicals they use in Mr. Madasuwa's class. How did math go," Kurama smiled. "I wasn't in math..."she said suspiciously, "I kind of skipped class." "You skipped class?" "Well, I didn't really skip. I went swimming...in a lake...on accident." Kurama stared at her, giving her an oh-my-god-you're-stupid-look. Then he noticed that her hair was wet and she had different clothes on. I guess she did get wet, but how? I wonder what her story's going to be like. "Did someone through you in the lake before class started" he asked "Yes, and I kicked some butt after I got out of the water! It was fun! You should have seen them go down one by one, it was so great, but my housemother is gonna to ground me if she finds out what happened." Yami said, at first with excitment but then disappointed. "You should have went strait to class Yami. Why didn't you?" Kurama asked as they finely reached the lockers, and of course they have lockers next to each other. She was sighlent as she twisted in the combination to open her locker, but it wouldn't open for her. "They were messing with me during passing time so I had to teach them a lesson!" she said while struggling with her locker door. Yami kicked the door 2 or 3 times and then leaned up against it while sliding to the floor. Looking down on her he held out his hand offering to help her up. She took his hand, but pulled him to the floor next to her. "I just wish that people would stop bullying me around all the time." Yami whispered. "Why do they continue to fight with you? What did you do to make them angry?" Kurama asked. "That's the thing, I have no idea of what I must have done. Do you think that they're just taking they're anger out on me because I'm an easy target?" "I honestly can't say. Why don't you give me the names of the boys who keep doing this and I will see whats going on with them." 


End file.
